I Always Said I Would
by Si-Sidera
Summary: After Sora dies in his last battle, Kairi passes away a year later from lack of will to move on. When she goes to Heaven, what does she find? Promise it's better than this summary.


A/N: I really liked how this one came out, so I how you do too

**A/N:** I really liked how this one came out, so I how you do too. This story was inspired by the song, uh…………..?? Sry, I kinda forgot the song at the moment, though I know it' by MCR.

**Disclaimer:** I own all of Kingdom Hearts and im going to make

Sora gay and Riku emo. **NOT**.

_I Wished I'd Seen Him One Last Time, Just One Last Time…_

Blinding light. The first thing I felt was a white light, filled with

Hope, joy, and happiness, the kind you couldn't even dream of. It

cascaded down and drenched me in its splendor. Figures garbed in

white, a ring of light encircling their heads. They had wings,

beautiful wings, as bleached as their souls. I reached up, my hands

and fingers outstretched. They took me up in their arms, pulling

me up closer to the white light. I leaned my head back, closing my

eyes slowly and savoring the feeling of it on my skin. It felt so

pure, filled with no spite or flaws. I was hit with a sudden

realization._ These are angels, aren't they? Then does that mean, I _

_am going to heaven?? _My eyelids fluttering open, I gazed up at

one of the nearby angels. It turned it's head slowly, and when it's

eyes met mine, It nodded. The angel gave me a kind smile, and I

felt my bare feet make contact with the 'ground'. I glanced down,

and my mouth opened with awe and shock. I took in my

surroundings, noticing how flawlessly breathtaking everything

was. The swaying grass was flecked with silver, and the light

shining down was a warm gold, touching every blade of grass. I

took a hesitant step, my head still trying to sort everything out.

Looking back at the beautiful angel from before, it gave me an

assuring look. With a cry, I took off, dancing in the silver grass and

touching the soft bark of the trees. Everything was so still, as if

time itself had stopped. I tumbled down onto the grass, my crimson

hair spraying out around my head, and I noticed how soft the grass

was. Tilting my head upwards, I let the light warm my neck. I gave

a soft sigh. _I could spend forever here, in Heaven. Wait, Sora!! _

_He's here, isn't he?!_ I sat up abruptly, my lavender eyes scouring

the valley. My eyes fell upon the group of angels.

"Sora?" I said uncertainly.

_He's here, isn't he?_ I sat up abruptly, my lavender eyes scouring

the valley. My eyes fell upon the group of angels, now loosely

clustered together. The angels slowly started to move to opposite

sides of the valley, until only one angel remained. I gasped. He

was barefoot, the white robe falling to his ankles, the long white

sleeves covering his wrists and knuckles. Light brown spikes stuck

out from inside a white hood, a halo encircling his forehead just

like all the others. His wings looked strong and lean, a beautiful

white tinged with gold. Tanned hands brought down the hood,

revealing the face I'd waited so long to see.

"Kairi." He breathed out my name, how I heard it, I don't know.

His azure eyes locked onto mine, and for the first time in a long time, I felt my heart flutter.

"So-Sora?" I asked uncertainly, not really knowing if this was a dream.

The goofy smile I knew so well lit up his face, and I knew this

wasn't a dream.

"Sora!!" I cried out, the uncertainty no longer present in my voice.

I leapt up from the grass and ran towards him, tears stinging my

eyes. He held out his arms for me, and I crashed into him.

"This is real."

I felt his arms take hold of my back and waist, making me blush.

He rested his head on mine. We stood therefore I don't know how

long, feeling our hearts beating in rhythm together, all of Heaven

looking upon us. There in his arms, I realized how much I'd

missed him, how incomplete I'd been. When the silence was

finally broken, it was I who had broken it.

"You came back."

He pulled away, his arms still holding my waist, and stood at arms

length. When I looked up at his eyes, they were the deep ocean

blue I'd almost forgotten, and they sparkled and shone down upon

my soul.

"I always said I would."

A/N: So, yeah, this is only my second story, so PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!


End file.
